Never Stop Exploring
Never Stop Exploring is the third episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis While out horseriding, Mia finds a treasure map and goes to find the treasure. Meanwhile, Ricky and Joey are searching Heartlake City for the treasure map of the explorers on Carter Greene's orders, despite Dr Alvah insisting no such map exists. Plot (Spoilers) Mia is out horse riding with Bella, and notices a roll of paper on the ground. Curious, she dismounts Bella and is excited to find that it is a treasure map. Meanwhile, at Dr Alvah’s HQ, Carter is talking about the explorers treasure. He thinks that what really leads to treasure, is a treasure map, and Dr Alvah remarks that all this treasure talk is silly, as she has heard the story since she was a girl and nothing has come of it. Carter insists though, and Dr Alvah tries to turn the conversation to her ideas, but Carter interrupts, saying she’ll get her city of the future soon enough. However, Alvah becomes annoyed. Carter remarks that things of value can get him anything, even a world class scientist. She asks Ricky and Joey to leave to look for his map. When they have left, Dr Alvah tells Carter that she is not for sale, to which he replies that they’ll see about that. The girls are at Mia’s house, looking for her. They had planned to investigate the Georgette Walker pocket watch, but they don’t find her anywhere. Emma tries calling, but realises Mia forget her phone. The 4 friends ask themselves whether Mia might have thought they were meeting at the observatory, so they go there. They don’t find her, but Emma bumps into Georgette Walker’s telescope. It reads: “Never Stop Exploring. Georgette Walker, First astronomer of Heartlake”. The girls are happy that they found another clue. Meanwhile, Mia is telling Bella she feels that they’re close to the treasure. As she’s galloping, she encounters some frightened people running away from a snake. She sees it and realises that it’s a harmless garter snake. She picks it up with a stick and puts it up on a tree, saying that that should keep it away from loud, scary people. Ricky and Joey are asking people around for any old treasure maps, and Andrea, Stephanie, Olivia and Emma are looking for Mia, in all the places they suppose Mia would be in. However, they still can’t find her, and decide there’s only one other place she could possibly be at. Mia arrives at the x on the map. She decides it’s time for digging. After a lot of digging, she sees a treasure box. She’s really excited to open it, but decides she’ll wait to show her friends. The friends are at the friendship house-their last place. Having not found Mia there, they are now quite worried. Mia arrives with Bella, and the girls tell her she should at least have let them know she was okay. She tells them she’ll try to do that next time. They then ask her what she was doing, to which she shows them the treasure box. They’re happy she brought them treasure. Olivia is testing the treasure for authenticity, and the girls all think of what they could do with the treasure. Andrea suggests a centre for the performing arts, Mia suggests a state of the art horse trailer, Emma would like to turn her house into a cat sanctuary, Stephanie likes the idea of sponsoring sports teams, and Olivia suggests a rocket ship robot. Then Mia says why not give all the ideas when they turn the treasure in. However, after an authenticity test, Olivia tells the girls the treasure is fake. It’s Iron Pryite-also known as fool’s gold. The girls are dismayed, but they can’t do anything. Later, the girls are playing with the fake coins on the balcony, while Mia is inside, looking forlorn. She receives a call from Daniel, and he reveals that he hid the treasure. At first, Mia is angry with him, and asks why he would do that to her. He tells her that their dad did it for him when he was her age, and that it was supposed to be fun. Mia realises that. He tells her to never stop exploring, and Mia smiles. After the call, she looks outside to where her friends are. She comes out, with some cookies. The girls tell her they forgave her. She’s happy about that. The girls have a balcony sleepover, and Emma asks if the explorer’s treasure is really out there somewhere. Mia says to never stop exploring, and Olivia wonders how she knew what Georgette Walker’s telescope said. Mia says that Daniel said it, and the girls are surprised. Stephanie remarks if the treasure has been under their noses all this time, and Olivia and Andrea are wondering, while they grab the same cookie. The episode ends with them laughing. Fun Facts Gallery 01StephanieTrophyPolishingNSE.png|Stephanie polishing one of her trophies. 02StephanieTrophyShelvesNSE.png|Stephanie’s trophy collection. 06MiaBellaRideNSE.png|Mia and Bella. 07MiaNoticesMapNSE.png|Mia notices 08TreasureMapNSE.png|a roll of paper in the dirt. 09MiaBellaSurprisedNSE.png|It’s a treasure map. 11MiaHappyExcitedNSE.png|Mia is excited to have a real treasure map! 12RickyJoeySherlockScaredNSE.png|Ricky, Joey and Sherlock are really afraid of Carter Greene! 13DAobessionNSE.png|What is your obsession with finding this treasure? 14DAenoughNSE.png|Surely you have enough money? 17RickyJoeySalutingeNSE.png|Ricky and Joey saluting. 21EmmaCallingMiaNSE.png|Emma calling Mia’s smartphone. 25EmmaPhoneJustLikeThat02NSE.png|Mia has a phone just like that. 26StephanieEyerollAndreaFacepalmNSE.png|It is Mia’s smartphone. 32MiaTreebranchNSE.png|Mia standing on a treebranch to survey the area better. 34OverlyDramaticEmmaNSE.png|Emma being overly dramatic. 35RickyOldTreasureMapsNSE.png|Ricky asking Hazel if there are any old treasure maps in the store. 38RickyJoeyClueless.png|Ricky and Joey didn’t find the treasure map by asking random citizens if they’d seen it. 42MiaBellaNSE.png|Mia and Bella arrive at the treasure spot. 43XmarksTheSpotNSE.png|X marks the spot of the treasure. 44MiaDiggingTimeNSE.png|Time to start digging. 45MiaHoleDigging02NSE.png|Mia digging herself into a deep hole. 48MiaFoundTreasureNSE.png|Mia found treasure 49MiaSoExcitedNSE.png|and she’s so excited! 50MiaTreasureNSE.png|Mia showing the treasure to her friends. 51OASEtreasureNSE.png|They’re happy Mia brought them treasure. 52OliviaPreparationNSE.png|Olivia preparing to test the treasure for authenticity. 53SMAtreasurePhotoNSE.png|Taking a photo with the treasure. 54TestCompleteNSE.png|Authenticity test complete, 55FakeTreasureNSE.png|the treasure is fake. 56MiaDanielPhonecallNSE.png|Mia talking to Daniel on the phone. 58RooftopSleepoverNSE.png|Rooftop sleepover. 60HappyOliviaNSE.png| 63OAlastCookie03NSE.png|Olivia and Andrea both holding the last cookie. Full Episode Video Never Stop Exploring - Season 2, Episode 3 - LEGO Friends Girls on a Mission Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)